AdventureQuestWorldsThe 13 Lords Of Chaos: Chpt2
by Bongo101
Summary: Hailey has just been asked the most important question in her life and must decide to gain the love from her brother or the past she doesn't remember.


AdventureQuestWorlds – The 13 Lords Of Chaos – chapter 3

They both got to the castle and climbed up those red stairs to enter through the heaven lit doors. The king was right in front of them sitting in his thrown with 2 knights by his side. "You made it and not a second later. The information I am about to give you will scar you for the rest of your life." He said. The he stood up and looked out the window.

"Hailey?" he turned to look at her.

"Yes?" she responded looking nervous.

"You chose to be rogue right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know a man known as Drakath?"

"No. But I've heard of him. He wants to begin the world of Chaos."

_He's the reason why you're neither a knight nor a mage_, the king thought.

"I thought you wouldn't know him. You may think you know everything but_" Artex cuts him off.

"I think that's enough!" he shouted out.

There was a long pause. The king looked surprised and at the same time mad.

"Please forgive me my lord. Warlic doesn't think the time is right yet."

Hailey looked saddened. Warlic thinks? Why doesn't Artex think? _Brother, what is it? What are you not trying to tell me_, she thought. She turned around. "Artex," she said. "It's ok. It's ok." Her voice softened on her last sentence.

Artex's eyes closed a little. He looked calmer. The king sat back on his thrown. "Right then." He said. "Your mission is to kill Drakath before he summons the 13 lords of chaos. I know only the first one's name. His name is Escherion."

"What?" Artex asked.

"Escherion. Esk_air_e_on."

"OHHHHHHHHHH"

"But how do we find him?" Hailey asked.

"We won't. He'll appear once you have chosen."

"Chosen what?"

"Chosen between good and evil."

Hailey became surprised. Hailey was going to choose good obviously but why was it so hard if she knew what she was going to choose. Good or evil?

Something swept over her. It was like a dark memory was trying to reach to her.

The king cast them away and they took the dragon back to Battleon without saying a word again.

Hailey went inside the forest again and sat near a big tree on her right. She was thinking about what the king said. _Good or Evil? _That when Xing and Xang came by her side. Xang on her left and Xing on her right. "Choose good. You'll be a hero. And… Artex will be your brother again."

"Brother?"

Then Xang sighed. "Oh please! Like Artex will become your brother again. Robina could do the same thing, save the world. Choose evil and I'll give you a chance to know where you came from."

"Where I cam from? I already know I come from Battleon."

"Oh are you sure? Are you really from Battleon? Warlic hasn't told you everything."

"What are you talking about? He's my father! He's supposed to tell me everything."

"Maybe he's not telling you everything because he wants to hold you back from… him."

"Who's him?"

"I'll tell you if you choose evil."

"Don't listen to her! She's just tricking you!" Xing yelled. "Besides… what's more important? People that you don't know or the people you care about?"

Hailey just store at the sky. Then, she stood up. "You guys are confusing me right now. I don't know who you guys are but can you guys please just leave me alone."

They just disappeared. Hailey went home and slept in her bed. Artex was not home yet. He was probably with Robina again.

Meanwhile, Warlic was waiting by his portal. Jada, the red mage came again after 5 years from the portal. "So she chose to be a rogue after all."

"Yeah." Warlic said.

"She has an evil side to her. Mostly because she came to that family. Plus she's his brother."

"Artex?"

Jada just smirked.

"You know what I mean. So I heard the king finally gave her the question."

"Yeah."

"There a highly chance that she might choose evil. She'll get her memory."

"She can't forget forever."

"True. But can you handle what happens when she turns evil."

"She wont."

"And how do you know that?"

"Hailey isn't as evil as she looks."

"And when she takes one good look at Drakath…"

"I know!"

"You know?"

"This is her mission. Her destiny. Her fate. Not mine. If she does choose evil, it is not her destiny to defeat Drakath and the 13 lords of Chaos."

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard. Hailey is the only one who can get to Drakath. You know that!"

"Can you just leave?"

"Just remember what I just said."

"GO!"

Jada stepped into the portal and vanished. Warlic sighed and just walked away picking up a photo album on his table.


End file.
